


Love Has Wings

by Normal_Bathtub



Series: Death and Her Angel [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Backstory, Death, F/M, Light Angst, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Normal_Bathtub/pseuds/Normal_Bathtub
Summary: Death had loved Life's creations before, but she had never loved one in the way that she loved Phil Watson.
Relationships: Kristin Rosales Watson/Phil Watson
Series: Death and Her Angel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190225
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Love Has Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh Content Warning for Death and Discussions of Death and Ageing.

Death had walked through the stars of the universe for longer than any human mind could comprehend. Death had seen the births of countless stars, and had gently held just as many as they had sputtered and darkened. Death had watched the rise and fall of entire solar systems, and had long since learned that Life was fleeting and fickle, and its creations even more so. 

Even still, Death had always been fascinated by Life’s creations, and often found themself watching them, observing their behaviors and their little intricacies. Death watched as animals grew and evolved, over millions of years. And when they had all perished, Death watched Life come back again, and grow the desolate plains into something new. 

Death did not spend all of their time in this place, but Death often found themself coming back to this specific planet, this one place that Life simply refused to let go. It was on one of these occasions that Death encountered humanity for the first time. 

The first time that a human soul came to Death’s door, death had been taken off guard. Not because another one of Life’s new creations had come to see them, but because none of Life’s creations had actually spoken to Death before. And so it came as a shock when this creature, standing on two legs and dark hair on the top of it’s head and delicate skin, began to speak. 

“Where am I?” It had asked, it’s voice high and shaky. “Who are you?” And Death had stared for a moment, because nobody had asked these questions before. 

“You are at the end of the universe,” Death had told the creature, “and I am Death.” 

And the creature had stared at Death with wide eyes, not comprehending. “But you must have a name?” It had said. 

“I do not.” Death told it. “I have never had need for a name before. Death is what I am, so that is what I am called.” 

And the human had furrowed its brows, looking upon death, and said, “Well, everyone needs a name, don’t they?” 

And Death was quiet for a moment, confused. Death did not understand this human, just as this human did not understand Death, but Death was curious. 

“Would it comfort you? For me to have a name?” Death had asked, and the human had nodded. 

“Yes, very much so.”

“Well, what would you have my name be, human?” Death had asked. And the human had looked death up and down, and told death, “Kristin. You look like a Kristin to me.” 

And Death had smiled, and told the human, “Then Kristin I shall be.”

And the human had smiled as Death, Kristin, had taken them into her hands and led them past the edge of the universe, into the nothingness that lay beyond the reach of time and space. 

Humans quickly became one of Life’s most interesting creations, at least in Kristin’s opinion. She would visit them from time to time, walk amongst them on occasion, and they never ceased to surprise her. Every time she returned, the land was different, and so were they. Their clothing, and their technology, and their language. 

Kristin would often see humans, their souls passing through at the edge of the universe. They didn’t stop to speak to her very often, but she enjoyed the ones that did. She would tell them her name, and they would tell her theirs. Sometimes they were scared. Other times, they were excited. Often, though, they were just confused. 

Sometimes, when she visited the human world, she would stand on bloodied fields and walk through war torn lands, guiding lost souls from the battlefield. The humans, ever the intelligent creatures, called her Death incarnated. She had laughed the first time she heard the story, told around the fire of a group about to be raided by bandits. She had laughed even harder when they had stared at her, wide eyed and slack jawed, in her home amongst the stars at the end of the universe.

  
Some people despised death, and worked to find some sort of cure, a way to avoid it. Some people respected Death as another force of nature, something that they couldn’t avoid. Most people feared death, feared what awaited them after their time living was over. Some people even longed for death, in the way that one longs for sleep after a long day of hard work. But nobody was foolish enough to seek out death. At least, Kristin thought nobody was foolish enough. 

Kristin first saw the man on a battlefield, as she was collecting souls. She had been walking through the bodies of fallen soldiers, guiding their souls away from the battlefield and towards the stars, when she came across one soul that didn’t seem ready to leave. And so, she guided this soul instead back to its still living body, and when she did the soldier coughed and sputtered, the man breathing normally once more. 

And as she turned to leave, she heard the man groan, and turned back only to meet his eyes, clear as they looked upon her face. And the man had opened his mouth and said “You’re the most beautiful woman that I’ve ever seen.” And Kristin had smiled at him, and told him “You should be glad that you won’t be seeing more of me anytime soon,” and continued on. 

That should have been the last of it, but as Kristin has already learned, humans have a funny way of surprising you. 

The next time she saw the man, he had been travelling along a well worn road. For what reason he was travelling, Kristin didn’t know, but what she did know was that he had been attacked by a group of outlaws, and that he had fought them off. She had sensed the deaths and gone to collect their souls, only to step out of the shadow of the trees and come face to face with the same man she had spared just a few weeks earlier. 

“Oh!” the man had said, startled at her sudden appearance. “It’s you again!” 

She had smiled at him. “Yes. I’m surprised that we’ve crossed paths again, and so soon at that.”

“Well, I can’t say that I’m very disappointed,” the man had chuckled. “I’m Phil.”

“Kristin,” she’d nodded back. 

“Well, it was very nice to meet you Kristin.”

“And you as well, Phil.” 

And they continued from there. 

For some odd reason, it seemed that Phil and Kristin would always find each other somehow. On the battlefield, out adventuring, in deep caves and dark forests where strange monsters lurked. He was persistent and determined, and he kept coming back, no matter how many times she left. She shouldn’t have expected any less from one of Life’s creations. 

Eventually, Kristin stopped using soul collecting as an excuse to seek him out. The meetings turned from coincidences, to accidents, to plans, to routines. They would often sit near Phil’s home and just talk, about his life and his adventures, about her travels and the places that she had seen. 

She would leave sometimes, but she would always come back. And whenever she did, he was always there, waiting for her. 

Kristin doesn't know when she realized that she had grown so attached to Phil. There was no concrete moment that she could pin down in her mind, when she went from interest to attachment, and from attachment to something more. But perhaps it was when he had brought her into the city, and they had danced together as a band had played in the streets. Or maybe, it was when he had brought her to a field of flowers, and they had eaten the delicious foods he had made for them. Or maybe it was when he had taken her to the top of one of the tallest mountains in the land, and they had looked down at the country, at how small everything had looked from so high up. And when they had gotten back to his house, and his breathing was heavy, and his muscles were exhausted, she had looked at him and told him "you know, you didn't have to do that for me." And he had grinned back up at her and told her "No, but I wanted to."

The thing about life, which Kristin had already learned long ago, was that it was fleeting and fickle. It was impermanent. And yet, when she was with Phil, it felt as if Time slowed just for them, and for a moment life was more permanent than it ought to be. 

But she saw the way that Phil began to slow. How his strides became more strained, and his face more wrinkled, and his hair longer and shaggier than before. Life was determined and persistent, but it also couldn’t last forever, and Kristin, for the first time, dreaded the day that she would have to take a soul and guide it to the place beyond the universe, somewhere that even she couldn’t reach.

One day, when Phil was tired and could not get out of his bed, Kristin confessed to him about her fears and her doubts. She told him of her immortality and her inability to age or grow old, as Life's creations did. And she told him how she was not ready to lose him, and how she should have known better than to love something that she knew she would lose.

And Phil had smiled, and told her that he knew. Since the beginning he had known. About how she was Death, and how she was ageless. No man who spent their life out on the battlefields and doing dangerous things like he did didn't know who she was. At first, he had been curious, because nobody had spoken to her and lived to tell the tale. And then, he kept coming back, because she was kind, and interesting, and smart. He knew what she was, and he loved her anyways, because she was _Kristin_ , and that was all that he needed to stay. "And sometimes," he told her, "you have to love even if you might regret it later, even if you know it will hurt in the end. Because life is short, and you have to take risks. And sometimes it's worth it to love somebody with the short time that you do have. And I will never regret using up my time loving you."

And for the first time, in her eons upon eons of existence, Kristin _cried_. Because she had loved Life's creations before, but she had never loved one in the way that she loved Phil Watson. 

And Kristin, with all of the love that she had, had taken Phil's hand and pressed her forehead against his. And for the first time, she had used her power not to take, but to give. She gave a part of her soul to Phil Watson on that day, and she had watched as the wrinkles ran away from his face, and the hair atop his head grew gold once more, and she felt as the creaking of his bones stopped. And she watched as two wings had sprouted from his back, feathered and dark, and the underside was patterned with constellations. 

And Phil had looked at her with wide eyes for a moment, surprised, before his eyes crinkled as he smiled and laughed. He'd hopped up out of bed, and he'd spun her around, and he hadn't stopped laughing until he put her down. 

"Y'know, you didn't have to do that," Phil had said to her.

And she had grinned at him and told him "No, but I wanted to."

And so, from then on, the stories changed. And instead of the lonely woman Death, now she had a companion. Her angel, with wings made of starlight, always by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading headcannons about Mumza being death and was hit by inspiration at 11:30 PM and speedran this in like two hours. I love this concept and you can pry it from my cold dead hands. Thank you for reading, and please enjoy!


End file.
